<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forms and Moods by Ainyasuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684738">Forms and Moods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki'>Ainyasuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forms [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FrostStrange, Light Angst, Loki shapeshifts for fun, M/M, Scenting, Shapeshifting, Soft Loki (Marvel), Strangefrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depending on Loki's mood, he shapeshifts into different forms. Though it may seem over the top, it gives Stephen a perfect way to tell how Loki is feeling. Well, in a fun way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forms [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forms and Moods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so, I somehow planned to make a series out of the whole Loki shapeshifting thing lol.</p><p>Edit: this is actually supossed to be part three, continuing off from 'Times You Encouraged Me'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depending on Loki's mood, he shapeshifts into different forms. Though it may seem over the top, it gives Stephen a perfect way to tell how Loki is feeling without words. It's actually pretty fun, too.</p><p>Stephen loves the way Loki expresses himself by using different forms, but not only that, because Loki made sure that he wasn't too far away from his true self.</p><p>{Feeling Relaxed and Lovey-dovey}</p><p>Loki shifted into a black cat with glowing green eyes that usually showed planned acts of mischief if inspected closely. But for now, his eyes were filled with relaxtion.</p><p>He hopped up onto the couch, and layed his body in Stephen's lap. The sorcerer smiled and ran a hand through Loki's soft fur, making the cat to lean into the sorcerer's touch, and rub its head and small ears into the palm of his hand.</p><p>The cat spread its body and layed on its back onto Stephen's lap, its paws hanging in the air. Stephen rubbed the cat's belly, earning a pleasant purr.</p><p>"Well, you're in a good mood," Stephen teased. When his finger placed a 'boop' on the cat's black nose, the cat opened its mouth and instantly caught Stephen's finger with a sharp fangs, but a light, barely felt bite. </p><p>"Don't ruin it," Loki said. Stephen knew that the warning wasn't serious, though. It was more of a playful one.</p><p>The sorcerer's fingers lightly scratched the back of the cat's ears, causing Loki to meow, and take turns in showing each other affection.</p><p>Loki stands on Stephen's lap and raises his body up so that he's face to face with the sorcerer. He places his paws on Stephen's chest, and licks the sorcerer's face.</p><p>The cat then runs his head onto Stephen's neck and chest, making him giggle, probably because of the fur tickling his skin. </p><p>"You seem to be more affectionate when you're a cat," Stephen teased.</p><p>"That too, but I'm just scenting you just in case." Loki said.</p><p>Stephen should have known. </p><p>The cat then lazily curled up on Stephen's lap. </p><p>"Hey, I have to go back to work n-" Stephen gently grabbed the cat by its sides and attempted to pick it up, but only recieved a hiss. </p><p>The sorcerer puts him back down on his lap. "What?"</p><p>"There's no such thing as work when you're with me," the cat smiled. "Which means that you're stuck with me now."</p><p>"A-are you serious?" Stephen groaned. </p><p>"Yeah, which also means that you're not going anywhere." The cat gave him promising eyes. </p><p>The sorcerer sighed and tried to move, "Loki-"</p><p>The cat hissed. The hiss wasn't vicious, but it was still enough to scare him. "Sit down and take a break a little longer. You deserve a break from all your hard work."</p><p>Stephen's body relaxed against the couch in defeat. Loki always knew how to force him to relax after hard work. Or distract him. </p><p>{Feeling Playful and Adventurous}</p><p>Stephen heard light scratches outside his door. When he opened the door, there was...a fox sitting infront of him.</p><p>The fox was pretty, actually, and stared at him with green eyes. That could be no one else but Loki. </p><p>"Well, that's a weird way to meet up with someone," Stephen jokes. </p><p>The fox stands up on all fours and turns his body around, and walks a few steps away from the sorcerer. The fox looks over he's shoulder when he pauses. </p><p>Stephen knew that this was an invitation to follow him.</p><p>When he caught up with the fox, he glanced at large, grey abandoned cave with leads the path to darkness inside. </p><p>"Notice anything familiar?" Loki asked playfully.</p><p>"It's...where we first met." Stephen said in awe that the cave found years ago was still standing. The cave where they first met was the same for the most part, and still looked recognizable, no matter how broken down it looked.</p><p>The sorcerer stepped closer to the cave. "I can't believe it's still here...Its been so long..." He placed a hand on the cave, feeling the hard and rough rock against his fingers. </p><p>"I often think of the day that we met, Stephen." The fox huffs. "How you saved me."</p><p>"Saved you..?" The sorcerer questioned.</p><p>"You saved me from destorying myself," smiles can be heard in the fox's voice. "I was scared and insecure, but let you...taught me how to love myself."</p><p>The fox sat infront of him willingly. "Well, and love someone else."</p><p>Stephen smiles brightly and sits down with him. "Loki..."</p><p>Loki shows his fangs playfully, "even if it means being a little rough with you."</p><p>Loki tackled the sorcerer to the ground, resulting in the fox being ontop of him. </p><p>While they were playing, Stephen's eyes glowed at how much Loki has changed; he was more open to new and different forms, and spent his live being more confident and happy with himself.</p><p>The two rough housed until they were both panting for breathe and laying flat on the grass, exhausted, but satisfied from the fun they were having.</p><p>"Why a fox this time?" Stephen asked, breathless. </p><p>"I feel more adventurous when I'm a fox, and I have to be quiet while hunting," Loki chuckled. "I wasn't expecting to find that cave, though."</p><p>Loki suddenly shifted into his jotunn form and stood up. "But I'm beyond my past." </p><p>When Loki held out a hand, Stephen noticed a flash of confidence in him; his posture, the look in his eyes, and finally trusted not only trusted himself, but with how he handles his lover.</p><p>Stephen smiled and places his hand ontop of Loki's, only to be swept off from the ground and into his arms. </p><p>"I'll carry you home." </p><p>"Aren't you too tired to...?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter." Loki said. "Your needs are more important."</p><p>Stephen didn't bother to protest, because he knew that Loki wouldn't give him a choice to refuse. He relaxed and leaned against Loki's back, and let Loki take him home.</p><p>{Feeling Gloomy}</p><p>Loki remained himself when all his pride went down the drain. </p><p>Most of the times, he appeared first alone, even if it meant if he were to stand in the center of the rain. Unfortunately, the weather had no sympathy for him, either. It just rubbed it in his face.</p><p>He was soaked, and looked far more different than his usual self, because usually, he refuses to accept defeat. </p><p>He thought that he would be alone until Stephen approached him, while carrying an umbrella that protected him from the rain. Stephen dressed fancy, like he was going to some event. </p><p>"How long have you've been out here like this?!" Stephen asked, while stepping closer to hold the umbrella over the both of them.</p><p>The sorcerer is quick to comfort him and not make fun of him, and Loki knew that he wouldn't.</p><p>Loki pulls him into his arms, causing the Stephen to accidentally drop the umbrella by surprise. </p><p>"You are the only one that has the ability to see me like this," Loki says. </p><p>"We...we're now both soaked, you know." Stephen replies, despite letting himself relax in Loki's embrace. </p><p>"But...atleast you don't have to be in the rain alone." Stephen wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, allowing his clothes to become wet and sticking to his skin. </p><p>It's not the first time that Loki realized that Stephen would always accept him, even in his weak state. His insecurities, his loses, his weaknesses. Stephen embraced them all.</p><p>Loki wasn't ashamed to have Stephen see him in this state, because he knows that Stephen would accept him, no matter what form or mood he was in, even if he was soaked by not only rain, by his own defeat. </p><p>That alone encouraged him into not shifting into something else when failure reached him, and instead admitted that he wasn't alone. That he didn't have to hide from himself anymore. That's what he learned from hiding from his Jotunn form as well.</p><p>He was embracing himself, even if it meant defeat.</p><p>He wasn't afraid anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>